fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mia Shine
Mia Shine is one of the main characters in Ribbon Precure! and Go! Go! Ribbon Precure! She was a villain in most of Ribbon Precure! but became a Cure near the end of Ribbon Precure! Her alter ego was Dark String and her powers were Darkness and Illusions but now her alter ego is Cure String and her power is Illusions. Personality When you first meet Mia, she is a rude 13 year old who doesn't care about anything but Prince Needle. When she first meets Risa, she attacks her because of Ribo and disappears after she is defeated by Cure Ribbon. When she meets Risa again she has transfered to the school and when she introduces herself she speaks in grumpy voice, and likes being alone and likes to draw anime. She is always arguing with Cotton and Wool and always say that she will defeat the Cures and doesn't give up easily and is very stubborn. She had a bit of a crush on Needle. After switching sides, she is nice and sweeter but is still a bit rude and stubborn. She renites with her parents and become friends with twins and lets out all her anger out on Necowose when she is battling them, because of what she did as Dark String and wants to make up for she did. She still acts like this in Go! Go! Ribbon Precure! along with Oota. She stops liking Needle after she figured out that he was actually her brother and avoided him a bit in Go! Go! Ribbon Precure! History Becoming Dark String She was walking along with Oota, who was 10 years old, in the park and was stopped by a woman in her 20s, who was dressed in red and black, who gave both of them a black diamond brooch which made Mia scream out in pain and fall to the ground. She forgot all about her past life and Oota being her brother and became Dark String. Life as Dark String She was Dark String ever since she was 9 years old. She practiced her powers with Cotton and Wool and became friends with them over the years but when she became 12 years old she stopped being friends with them and started to practice alone with Sew hovering around. She became stronger then Cotton and Wool who hated her guts and battled her but lost to her power and Mia practiced even harder for Sew, who was impressed by her powers and gave her the power of Darkness to make her stronger and take over Earth with her and Prince Needle. Switching sides and becoming Cure String Retionships Oota Shine- Her older brother. She had a crush on him but after she found that he was her brother she avoided him for a few days. Risa Chine- She became friends with Risa first and always comes to her for help when it comes to studying. Misa Chine- She wants to be friends with Misa but she won't let her. She is rude to Misa alot during the second season but agrees to somethings with her. Strina- Her mascot. She has alot of things in common with Strina and always works together with her when she was evil and as Cure String. Dark String Dark String of Darkness and Power! Dark String! Mia's dark alter ego. She controls the power of Darkness and Illusions and her theme color is Purple and Black. Attacks Her attacks as Dark String is Darkness Scream! and Darkness String Illusions Pulse! Cure String Purple String of Illusions and Art! Pick a Material, Cure String! Cure String is Mia's Precure alter ego. She controls the power of Illusions and her theme color is Purple and Silver. Attacks Her attack in the last part of Ribbon Precure! is String Disappear! Her attack in Go! Go! Ribbon Precure! is Invisible String! Her saying in the group attack Quartet Ribbon Smash! is The String of Illusions, Come Out! Appearance Etymology Mia- Mia means Wished for Child or Bitter in American. Bitter suits her for how mean she was as Dark String. Shine- I picked this last name because I was bored and randomly picked it. Trivia Category:Purple Cures Category:Ribbon Precure Category:Go! Go! Ribbon Precure! Category:Ribbon Precure Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:User: CureKanade Category:Characters